Mercedes Goth
Mercedes Goth was born in Goth Manor and was raised by supposed parents Enrique Goth and Wanda Goth. Mercedes then met her younger siblings Regina and Gordon. The Paternal Lie She was shocked to learn that Enrique was in fact not her biological father and suspected her father was from her maternal family considering Wanda kept them so distant. After becoming a secret agent and feeling as if she was living a lie for years, Mercedes became very inquisitive and intelligent. She eventually determined that her real father was Wanda's brother-in-law Zaiden Rockwell. She exposed this to her family and Wanda claimed they had an affair which produced Mercedes. However, it soon transpired that Wanda had been incredibly jealous of her sister Monica and drugged her boyfriend, making herself pregnant by him, immediately regretting decision and fleeing StrangerVille to start a new life in Willow Creek with Enrique Goth. Mercedes was devastated as Wanda and Enrique divorced and Wanda ran away to avoid police capture. Mercedes was offered to live with Zaiden in StrangerVille, but found it too strange and decided to move to Brindleton Bay to live with her maternal grandfather Desmond Gould. Brindleton Bay - A New Start Mercedes developed a very strong bond with Desmond and his second wife Felicia as Desmond felt it was his fault for abandoning his children and leaving Wanda's bad habits to worsen. Mercedes met Curtis Rockwell and, in a state of desperateness for a new life, married him and fell pregnant. Curtis moved in with his son Ben, whose mother Jazmin had supposedly abandoned them. Mercedes tried to become a mother figure for Ben and gave birth to Susan, who Ben did not like. When Curtis had struggles moving on from Jazmin, he moved out temporarily to stay with relative and close friend Bruce Goth-Ward. Mercedes was devastated to learn that Bruce's wife Lorna had killed them both before committing suicide, after they discovered that she had killed Jazmin. Mercedes vowed to look after Ben and Susan. Running Away Mercedes struggled to raise Susan and Ben without their father, despite the help from Desmond and Felicia. Mercedes was devastated when Desmond died of old age, and began to feel very lost. Crumbling under the pressure, Mercedes decided to stay temporarily in GlimmerBrook with Regina, leaving Ben and Susan with Felicia. Mercedes began a relationship with Morgyn Ember, who then cheated on her with housemate Grace Turei. Morgyn and Grace moved out while Mercedes started a relationship with Grace's ex-husband Channing Turei. The two quickly married and Mercedes gave birth to her second child Nolan. Mid-life Crisis Mercedes' feelings of emptiness continued and she began to struggle. She realised that perhaps she did not truly love Channing and considered leaving him, but was unsure whether it was because of her own inability to love. Channing grew frustrated and the two agreed to separate temporarily, so Mercedes accepted her friend Maggie Marcus' invitation to move into the Willow Creek pub. Mercedes settled into her new life nicely, but it was quickly revealed that Maggie's husband Nestor had cheated on her with Traci Devine, meaning Maggie and Mercedes had to move out. With nowhere to go, Mercedes reached out to her uncle Dane and was invited to move back to Brindleton Bay. Mercedes felt she was slightly more ready to cope and reunited with Susan and Ben. San Myshuno Mercedes was contacted by her half-sister on Zaiden's side, Marcia, to visit them in San Myshuno and make peace. After some consultation with Maggie, Mercedes agreed and travelled to San Myshuno, where she formed something of a relationship with Marcia, her other brother Ethan and their mother Monica. Wanda's Return Mercedes was shocked when her mother Wanda arrived in San Myshuno in hopes of making amends. Despite her awful actions in the past, Mercedes could not help but bond with Wanda, who was in complete remorse and had reformed as a character. However, due to a rift between Ethan and Monica after his wife Sally's disappearance, Ethan informed the police of Wanda's whereabouts. This forced Mercedes to make a huge decision and run away to Sulani with Monica and Wanda. They moved in with Tylah Keohala and Mercedes vowed to comfort Wanda until her death of old age. Unexpectedly, Monica died before Wanda, and Mercedes felt a great amount of guilt for Ethan and Marcia. Wanda and Mercedes strengthened their mother-daughter bond until the time came when Mercedes had to say goodbye to a deceased Wanda. Mercedes composed herself and said goodbye to Nylah, wishing her well. She then returned to Brindleton Bay, where Channing also returned to from StrangerVille, and reunited with her family.